Kocchi Muite,Baby!
by Hanazawa Yuki
Summary: Miku yang baru saja membeli Negi ditabrak oleh pemuda bersurai biru yang tengah mabuk! Karna kesal, Miku mengejarnya untuk mengganti Negi nya. Tapi kok, masalahnya makin rumit sih! One-shot! Warning Inside, Author New, Mind to RnR?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kocchi Muite,Baby!**

 **Lagu dan Vocaloid Chara bukan punya saia '3'**

 **Warning:based on the song Kocchi Muite,Baby!, OOC, aneh, alur ngacak(?), EYD ditimpa batu(?), gaje(?), disini Tako Luka nya bisa ngomong XD /plak/**

 **Cast:  
Hatsune Miku  
Shion Kaito  
Kagamine Rin  
Kagamine Len  
Megurine Luka  
Tako Luka(?)  
Sakine Meiko**

 **HAIIII! Yuki balik lagi! Dengan fic baru XD /plak/ ini KaiMi tapi gak ada moment nya(?)**

 **Oke, silahkan dinikmati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading minna! ^^

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku, seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan surai teal yang diikat dua tersebut sedang berjalan dengan gembira.

Dia baru saja membeli negi sebagai cemilan dirumah nya.

Masih dengan perasaan riang, dia berjalan dengan sangat gembira sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil.

Tapi, naas bagi nya, tiba-tiba dia menabrak seorang laki-laki berparas tampan yang bersurai blue ocean dengan tidak elit-

BRUK!

-nya.

"Aduhhh"gerutu Miku kesal. lalu dia menyadari sesuatu, "eh? Negi ku mana?"tanya nya bingung. dan saat lagi celingukan nyari, dia melihat kantung kresek merah (biar greget) yang ada disamping pemuda yang (tak) sengaja menabraknya.

Matanya berbinar-binar, 'untung gak jatuh ke su-'

SPLASH!

'-ngai'batin Miku datar. Miku berdiri dan berjalan ke laki-laki kurang hajar itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hei! Kau harus-" baru saja ingin melontarkan protesan, laki-laki itu berdiri dan jalan dengan sempoyongan.

Miku mengernyit, 'dia mabuk? Tapi kan ini masih pagi, untuk apa mabuk?'tanya nya dalam hati. 'tapi, hei! Dia harus mengangganti semua negi ku!'batin Miku berapi-api.

Miku pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan mengejar si pemuda bersurai biru tersebut.

"Hah...hah...aku tak yakin di- eh! Dia ada disana!" Secepat kilat, Miku langsung mengejar pemuda biru itu yang ternyata sedang bersama 2 anak.

Yang satu laki,satu lagi perempuan.

"Ayolah Kaito-niichan! Kita main hari ini!"pinta si rambut pisang(?) (Yuki ditimpuk pisang) dengan wajah memelas. si pita kelinci(?) (Yuki ditimpuk jeruk) hanya menatap Kaito dengan aura bling-bling.

Kaito tersenyum senang, "ayo!"serunya OOC sambil meninju udara. duo pirang itu bersorak ria dan menarik tangan Kaito.

Miku, yang diam-diam mengikuti mereka pun mengernyit heran. Dia pun akhirnya mengikuti mengejar mereka sampai ia tiba di suatu tempat yang ia kenal.

Pantai.

"Kok pan-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, iris teal nya menangkap Rin, Len, dan Kaito yang sedang berngobrol ria sebelum bernang.

Dan dia baru sadar kalau Rin sudah memakai baju renang nya.

Mata nya mengerjap kaget, pada saat melihat Rin memakai baju renang yang 'kurang' wajar buat anak kecil.

"OMG!"seru Miku kaget sambil berlari menjauh. dia tanpa sengaja melewati 3 orang tersebut dan berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari arena pantai.

"BAGAIMANA BISA ANAK KECIL PAKE GITUAN?!"pekiknya keras. "DAN KENAPA PUNYA 'NYA' LEBIH BESAR DARIKU?!"pekiknya lagi. Dan untung bagi nya karna pantai terlihat sangat penuh jadi teriakan gaje nya itu tidak terdengar.

"Ya ampun aku harus-"

BRUK!

'Sial,berapa kali aku tertabrak hari ini?'umpat Miku dalam hati. dan sial nya lagi, ternyata Miku menabrak pemuda mabuk itu.

Pemuda itu diseret lagi oleh 2 bocah itu untuk mengikuti nya.

"Itu!"seru Miku sambil mengejar mereka.

Miku mengejar mereka sampai mereka berhenti di depan arcade game.

Miku melongo. "masa aku harus ikut masuk sih, lama-lama bocah yang bawa pemuda gila itu makin absurb aja dah"gerutu Miku sambil mengangkat kaki nya untuk masuk ke arcade game tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari tempat nista tersebut, Miku kembali mengejar pemuda dan bocah gila itu ke tempat mereka pergi.

"Hah...hah..."

Miku membungkuk sedikit dan memegang lututnya, "kemana lagi mere-, eh?"

Miku menatap Horror Kaito yang...

"Hei, nona manis~"goda Kaito sambil menyolek dagu wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu mendelik, "dasar pemuda gila!"seru wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Meiko.

"Meiko?"gumam Miku heran. 'apa yang pemuda gila itu lakukan pada Meiko?'batin Miku heran.

"Hei, kau galak ya~"ucap Kaito sambil mengalung kan tangan nya di leher Meiko. Meiko menghajar Kaito yang membuat Miku sweatdropped.

Gadis bersurai teal itu mengikuti Kaito yang masih bersama 2 bocah kembar gila.

"Uhh mereka mau-" Miku menelan ucapan nya.

Mereka pergi ke Mall terdekat di kota nya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"gumam Miku sambil melirik jam tangannya. 17:59.

Iris teal yang menawan itu membulat. "aku..sudah menghabiskan hampir seharian hanya untuk mengejar nya?!"seru Miku kaget.

Tapi dia menghela nafas lega sebentar, "setidaknya dua bocah gila itu gak bawa pemuda sialan itu ketempat yang aneh-aneh~"ucap Miku sambil meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri tadi.

Miku berjalan dengan lesu ke toko Tako & Luka. Pemiliknya bernama Megurine Luka dan peliharaan nya, Tako Luka.

KRING

"Ah irasshaimasen"ucap Tako Luka sambil tersenyum senang. "oh? Miku? Ada apa?"tanya Luka bingung.

Miku menghela nafas kasar, "aku...HUEEEE" tangisan gadis itu pecah seketika.

Luka menatapnya bingung, "ada apa Miku? Tumben sekali kau menangis!"ucap Luka sambil memeluk Miku pelan.

Miku masih terisak, "tadi..hiks...aku kan baru...hiks...saja membeli negi ditoko mu namun tiba-tiba laki-laki idiot bernama Kaito yang mabuk menabrak ku dan membuat negi ku jatuh ke sungai"jelas Miku sedih.

Luka dan Tako Luka menatapnya heran, seakan membaca pikiran mereka berdua, Miku kembali berucap.

"Sialnya itu uang terakhir ku untuk membeli makanan"sambung Miku kesal.

GUBRAK!

Luka dan Tako Luka kompak jatuh kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya.

Miku menatapnya bingung, 'apa yang salah?'tanya nya dalam hati. "jadi apa yang membuat mu menangis?"tanya Luka to the point. setelah berdiri tentu nya.

"Aku mau minta dia ganti rugi tapi dia mabuk jadi yah begitulah apalagi dia diseret oleh 2 bocah kembar sialan yang mengajaknya ke tempat yang enggak-enggak"celoteh Miku kesal.

Luka dan Tako Luka saling tatap, Tako Luka mengangguk(?) dan langsung memasang tanda 'tutup' di pintu toko dan menutup semua jendela.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu, dia pasti akan tertarik dengan mu kalau kamu cantik! Untukmu kali ini gratis kok karna kami ingin sekali membantu mu"ucap Luka sambil tersenyum manis.

Luka dan Tako Luka menarik setumpukan baju dan memberi nya kepada Miku.

Malam itu juga, Luka dan Tako Luka membantu Miku dan menyuruh nya menginap di toko mereka.

Kebesokkan pagi nya,

Kaito, pemuda tampan beriris biru laut itu akhirnya mendapatkan kacamata nya.

Hari-hari nya menjadi sangat berbeda tanpa keberadaan megane kesayangan nya tersebut.

Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia diseret oleh 2 ponakan gila nya, menggoda seorang gadis seksi dan menabrak seorang gadis manis bersurai teal.

Dia memakai kacamata nya dan melihat dirinya yang memakai kacamata nya di kaca depan optik yang memberi nya kacamata.

"Cukup bagus! Aku malah suka sekali~"ujar Kaito pada dirinya sendiri. saat dia hendak menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersurai teal yang dikuncir satu sedikit menghalangi jalan nya.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi~

"Hora! Kau bagus pake itu, desu!"seru Luka semangat. Tako Luka mengangguk antusias.

Miku menundukkan kepala nya malu, "kupikir ini tidak akan berhasil Luka.."

"Pasti berhasil kok!"seru Luka semangat."ayo pergi tempat pertama kali kau menabraknya, siapa tau dia ada disana~"ucap Tako Luka sambil menarik tangan Miku dan Luka.

Saat hendak berjalan-jalan menuju taman tempat Miku menabrak 'pemuda sialan' itu, mereka bertemu dengan '2 bocah kembar sialan' yang Miku bilang.

"Hei,apa kalian tau seorang pemuda aneh bersurai biru dan beriris biru?"tanya Miku pada dua anak tersebut. "aku tidak-"

"Aku akan memberimu lolipop kalau kau mau memberi tahu"potong Luka cepat. Rin dan Len tersenyum, "dia ada di optik sebelah sana!"tunjuk Len sementara Rin sudah memegang 2 lolipop di tangannya.

"Terima kasih~"ucap Rin dan Len sambil berlari dan menjilati lolipop mereka.

"Ayo kesana!"seru Luka cepat.

Saat pemuda tersebut hendak menyebrang, tangan Luka dan Tako Luka terlebih dahulu mendorong Miku untuk menghalangi jalan pemuda tersebut.

Miku membatu, 'ya ampun dia kalau pake kacamata ganteng juga ya'pikir Miku.

Lalu Miku menampar dirinya, 'APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?!'teriaknya dalam hati.

Sementara Kaito juga berpikiran sama dengan Miku dan menampar diri nya juga.

Miku dan Kaito dari pakaian nya cocok kok.

Miku memakai dress putih yang tinggi nya selutut, dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir satu kesamping sedikit dan memakai gelang dari bunga. (Modules Miku yang White One Piece).

Sedangkan Kaito memakai kemeja putih dengan jas hitam dan dasi merah,dia memakai celana hitam panjang dan sepatu skets Hitam-Putih. (Bayangin aja Module Kaito yang White Blazer XD).

Cocok kan~?

"Aku..aku harus pergi~"tukas Miku cepat dan langsung berlari dengan wajah merah padam. "hei tunggu!"seru Kaito sambil mengejar gadis cantik itu.

Luka dan Tako Luka juga tidak tinggal diam, mereka ikut mengejar Miku dan Kaito.

Duo Kagamine itu juga ikut mengejar Miku, Kaito, Tako Luka, dan Luka karna mau ikut bermain. (Dikirain mereka main kejar-kejaran).

Sementara Meiko ikut mengejar karna ingin menghajar Kaito sampe bonyok.

Dan akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran terbesar sepanjang abad ini(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

Yuki's side:

INI GAJE BENER! DX /plak/

Maafkan saia karna membuat fic baru, harusnya kan lanjutin yang lain demo,

SALAHKAN TANGAN INI YANG MALAH MENGETIK GINIAN! /makingajeajalu/

Saia mau minta review nya ya,

Sincerely,Hanazawa Yuki


End file.
